


Ponder

by Glacier_Llane



Series: Set Me on Fire [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: Shay stares at the mirror, pondering about... himself.Well, a particular part of himself. One he shouldn't ponder so deeply— or seriously, about.





	Ponder

**Author's Note:**

> Set Me on Fire is now a series! I figured it would be easier to navigate and tag this way. Why I didn't do it in the first place, I don't know. 
> 
> But anyway, the original has been set to complete, and I will continue the oneshots as stand alone stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Care to tell me why you're posed naked in front of the mirror?"

Shay immediately covered himself and turned around, a guilty look on his face. He didn't know why he bothered, with how intimate they've been,it's nothing the Grand Master hasn't seen.

_He supposed the circumstances makes it rather..._

"How long have you been standing there, sir?"

_...humiliating._

"Long enough to admire the view," Haytham smirked and glanced downwards. Shay felt his ears warm in embarrassment. "Were _you..._ admiring yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, on the contrary, sir... I'm a bit... _Distressed_ ," Shay looked away and ducked his head in shame. A glance in the mirror proved his suspicion that his face was thoroughly red.

Haytham's expression switched to a serious one and he furrowed his brows in question. "Something a matter, Shay?" He stepped closer and looked him over with worry. Shay shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Lamenting... your scars?"

"It's— it's nothing like that, sir..." God. To tell him the truth now would be painfully awkward. Haytham's so concerned and it's not even.... _important_ , or even serious.

"Then why?" Haytham made him face the mirror again and stood behind him, so close that Shay could feel the front of his coat brush against his bare arse. Their eyes met in the mirror and Shay gulped. There was something absolutely scandalous about being fully nude while the Grand Master was fully dressed. "Is it your body?" A finger lightly brushed along his spine and Shay shivered. "Surely not..." Haytham hummed in wonder.

"Uh..." Shay glanced downwards. The source of his distress was getting a bit excited by Haytham’s touches, despite his embarrassment.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his waist pulling him flush against the clothed body behind him.

"Haytham?" Shay looked up and saw that Haytham had a knowing yet confused look on his face. Haytham's hands travelled to his front and down the trail of hair to reach Shay's own hands. He shoved them away and revealed a half-hard manhood.

“Are you distressed about _this?_ " Haytham's thumbs found the base of his cock. A whimper escaped Shay and he looked away in embarrassment once more.

"Am I..." Shay managed meekly.

" _Hm?_ "

"Am I... _small?_ "

Haytham uncharacteristically burst into laughter. He muffled himself by burying his face in Shay's shoulder.

"Sir...?" Shay squeaked. His face was so hot he felt like he could melt.

"Apologies, Shay," Haytham huffed his last laugh, and a terrible smirk stuck to his face. "Who told you such a thing to make you ponder?"

"A past lover..." Shay replied. He swore he saw a flash of anger in Haytham's eyes, gone as soon as it came. "It's nothing, sir. Don’t worry—"

"Nonsense. If you're pondering about it, then obviously it is of some importance," Haytham looked at Shay's cock in the mirror, bobbing it a little bit with his thumb.

"Don't stare at it like _that_ , sir," Shay whined, shuffling a bit in his arms.

"The only point of reference I have to compare is myself," Haytham thought out loud, "And Hickey."

"You've seen Hickey naked?!"

"Regrettably so," Haytham grimaced.

“…Am I _bigger_ than Hickey?" Shay grinned.

"Does it matter? You can pleasure my arse just fine," Haytham replied.

"You can't just say things like that, Haytham!” Shay shuddered, feeling his cock fully harden. He rubbed his backside against Haytham on instinct. "And I'm going to take that as a no, I'm _not_ bigger than Hickey."

"Shay..." Haytham pecked his shoulder.

"I'm no bigger than you either, sir.”

“Are you now?” Haytham pressed his clothed cock against Shay’s arse.

"We could measure," Shay said cheekily and Haytham yanked his cock to stop his laughter.

"If it matters so much to you, I may know a method to… _lengthen_ ,” Haytham said. Shay looked up at him hopefully. ”I shall get a few things first,” He pulled away and exited the dressing room. Shay sighed at the loss of warmth and heard Haytham open the bedside drawer in the other room to get the oil.

He came back with the bottle and a chair, setting them both in front of him. Haytham undressed his outer layers and Shay watched his hands move elegantly as they set his coat on the back of the chair.

Damn, Haytham looked good in that red waistcoat. Shay gulped in anticipation as Haytham sat down, making him face-level with his cock. The bottle of oil was wedged between his thighs to warm.

"Now then," Haytham pulled up his sleeves and untied his hair, "Let's get to work." Before he could say anything, Haytham winded the band from his hair around Shay's cock and balls, tight enough to lightly constrict. He even had the audacity to knot it into a ribbon at the top.

“Sir, how is this go—"

"Hands behind your back," Haytham commanded. Shay did as told immediately.

"Shite," He breathed. He was so incredibly aroused. Something about the tightness around his cock makes it feel impossibly harder. Haytham leaned back in the chair and inspected him. He briefly touched the tip with his forefinger to make it bob.

"This method requires you to keep your erection as long as possible," Haytham looked up and met Shay's eyes, "So you can't release unless I say so."

"Aye, sir." Shay whimpered. He wasn't sure if he was capable of holding himself back with how arousing Haytham is being, but he'll try. He also wasn't sure if Haytham was being serious in lengthening his cock or if this was just an entire ruse to have some... _interesting sex._

“Beautiful,” Haytham licked his lips before leaning forward and putting them on the tip of Shay’s cock. He could see Haytham struggling a bit to take the whole length of him.

Perhaps he _wasn't_ small... Haytham— and Hickey, was just coincidentally big.

Haytham's nose touched his pubic hair and Shay had to keep himself from thrusting forward. Shay groaned as Haytham steadily bobbed his head. He was about to release when Haytham stopped abruptly.

" _Haytham..._ " Shay whined, seeing a string of spit from Haytham's lips to his cock.

"Not yet, Shay,” Haytham tutted. He wiped himself and popped open the bottle of oil. Just as Shay came down from his high, Haytham slathered his cock and began pumping him. His tugs were firm and Shay tried to match them with his thrusts, all the while still keeping his hands behind his back.

Haytham leaned back and held his hand still, forcing Shay to thrust into his hand. The sight alone made him want to pull Shay into a kiss.

"Come here, you," Haytham gave in and tugged the back of Shay's knees so he'd kneel in the chair, straddling him. He pulled Shay into a desperate kiss, his hands now on his rump.

Shay sighed into the kiss and moved his hands to pull Haytham's hair, as though he couldn't resist. Haytham only growled and let him do it, clawing harder into Shay's asscheeks. He pulled away and caught a glimpse of the mirror.

"What a sight…” Haytham muttered with a smile. Shay followed his line of sight and looked in the mirror as well. "Wish I could get it painted…”

"And what? Hang it over the bed?" Shay grinned.

"The fireplace," They both laughed into the kiss and Haytham placed his hand back on his cock. Shay felt his release draw near again and whimpered. It was getting harder to hold himself. The tight ribbon was helping, but Shay wasn’t sure he could keep this up for long.

Haytham stopped once again, and Shay was left whining at his delayed orgasm, trying to thrust into his hand.

"Haytham..." Shay breathed, " _Sir_ , please..."

“No, not yet,” Haytham slicked the fingers on his other hand and prodded at his hole. Shay steadied his breathing only for a moment before Haytham slid a finger in and began pumping him again.

He felt the tight ribbon hold him again but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Haytham slid in a second finger and Shay bit into his shoulder.

"You can come now," Haytham said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Shay release into his hand, gasping for dear life.

Shay had never felt an orgasm so intense. He slumped down on Haytham’s lap and whimpered. He pulled back a little bit to see that Haytham tried to contain his seed in his hand, but there was so much of it that it spilled onto his waistcoat.

Before Shay could volunteer to lick it, Haytham did so himself, picking up the excess with his finger and putting it in his mouth. Shay sluggishly leaned in to kiss him and tasted himself.

“I do admit I taste better than you,” Shay commented nonchalantly.

“Do you, now?” Haytham tugged at the ribbon around Shay’s cock to release it.

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out, sir,” Shay licked his lips and palmed the front of Haytham’s trousers.

Haytham could only let him do so in delight.


End file.
